Preparation of antibodies to cell surface ectoenzymes, ectoATPase and ectoprotein kinase. Assay of kinetics of ectoenzymes. Development of radiobinding assay of ectoenzymes. Study of ectoenzyme activity and turnover during development and malignant transformation. Isolation of membrane associated ectoenzymes by means of antibody affinity chromatography.